Mother From The Future - Season One (Alternate Universe)
by ArcanePunkster
Summary: What if Sarah wasn't there for John from birth? What if John couldn't hardly remember his mother? What if...his mother was a Terminator. After events start making things spiral out of control. Cameron is forced to be John's mother shortly after he's born, whilst Sarah is dragged into one problem after another. Reviews Are Welcome! ON HIATUS AS OF 09/12/2016!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Mexico, March 1993 - John Connor | Age: 1 year 4 months...**

Ever since the Terminator was sent back in time to terminate, Sarah Connor she's been on the run hiding hoping another one wouldn't find and her baby son, John. Kyle Reese the one sent back to protect her from the Terminator all those months ago, gifted her with their son, John. Just a couple of weeks ago Sarah came into contact with another Terminator, however this one wasn't sent to kill her but, to protect her.

As Sarah sat in the hut, which was located among the camp of a paramilitary group, she played with her son, John. The Terminator stood next to the only door to the shanty house, gazing out upon their surroundings watching for enemy targets.

Sarah turned to look at her and John's 'protector'. The female Terminator stood motionless scanning the area, her long beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back, Sarah could just about make out the Terminator's chocolate brown eyes and her fine lips. The Terminator was dressed in the paramilitaries standard issue combat uniform.

"Cameron" Sarah asked.

Cameron spun around giving Sarah a small smile, "Yes Sarah?"

Sarah just smirked, "Do you have to stand there like a statue...can you do something constructive?"

Cameron walked over to where Sarah was sitting, playing with John. She sat across from them then averted her gaze to John smiling sweetly at his playing form.

"John, would you like to see the blue lights?" she asked him.

John paused in his activities staring at Cameron, at first he looked at her confused with what she was saying when, he realized what Cameron was talking about. He stood up stumbling, smiling gleefully reaching out with his arms towards Cameron. As John neared, Cameron scooped him up in her arms. A few seconds went past when her eyes flashed a neon blue, John giggled gleefully whilst Cameron did the same. Obviously for John he thought it was a party trick that Cameron knew, he had no knowledge that the girl holding him was in fact, a killing machine, designed to terminate humans.

As Sarah watched, she couldn't help but think that not so long back meeting Cameron the first time absolutely terrified her. Since she thought the Terminator was there to kill her but, when Cameron announced she was sent to protect her and John, she did let her guard down but only just a little. As the weeks past since their meeting Sarah had grown attached to Cameron, just like John had grown attached to her and vice versa.

Sarah continued to was the interaction between her son and Cameron just admiring the moment, when the door to her shanty house was opened. At the door was Miguel one of the officers in the paramilitary group they were staying with.

"Sarah, Enrique wants a word with you" he says before he leaves the vacancy of the hut. Sarah stands up brushing off some the dirt from earlier when she did her training. Cameron looks up at her taking in Sarah's perfect muscular curvy body.

"Look after John while I'm away" she orders Cameron.

Cameron nodded acknowledging her command, "Okay Sarah"

Sarah exited from the shanty house, as soon as she did, she gazed upon the luscious green jungle which was lit up by the bright afternoon sunlight of Mexico. As she made her way across the camp and what remained of a deserted shanty town, she eventually came across Enrique's hut, the man was sitting outside relaxing drinking tequila and smoking a cigar.

As she stopped before him, she realized he had his eyes closed resting. She gazed upon his face brown hair and stubble. Sarah cleared her throat to get his attention.

Enrique jerked awake surprised someone was there, he looked around vigorously before setting his eyes upon Sarah, he smiled at her presence. As for Sarah, she equally returned the smile back to him before taking the seat next to him. Enrique offered her some tequila but, she refused respectfully.

"So you wanted to talk" Sarah suddenly said.

Enrique took a long swig of tequila from the bottle before replying, "I want you to have something" he reached over to the left of his seat picking up a duffel bag. Sarah eyed him curiously. Enrique then dropped the duffel bag in front of Sarah. She leaned forward unzipping the bag what she saw inside made her mouth drop. Inside the bag, it's contents was big wads of cash, pouches of diamonds and ID's along the certificates.

As Sarah looked through the ID's she realized they were for her, Cameron and John. She looked at Enrique in confusion.

"What's this for?" she asked incredulous.

Enrique sighed, "Just in case you need to leave if.." he then remembers the moment Cameron he and his men that she was in fact a 'cyborg', cringing at the thought "...if one of those...things...find us"

"What you mean?"

"You're a good friend of mine Sarah, the last thing I want is something bad to happen to you"

Sarah nodded, before she could say anything suddenly an explosion erupted in the middle of the camp and gunfire could be heard. Instantly both Enrique and Sarah jumped to their feet. Enrique immediately hoisted his AK-47 following closely behind a frantic Sarah racing for the centre of the camp. When they both emerge near the centre of the camp in the distance they could see paramilitary soldiers shooting at something in the distance.

"Sarah, get the other two and leave!" Enrique lobbed the duffel bag at her.

"But..." she tried to fight back.

"Just go!" he shouted back before disappearing up the track.

Sarah hesitated but, she knew that she had to get to Cameron and John. Once she arrived at the hut she realized they weren't there, she panicked looking around frantically her heart at rising erratically. She rushed back outside thinking she'd spot them but, as soon as she stepped outside a nearby truck exploded and in a blink of an eye a piece thirty centimetre long metal from the truck impaled into her leg. Sending her to the ground in agony, her vision started to go blurry from the pain and shock.

A few seconds later a figure over her, she could see the red piercing eyes glaring down at her, what the Terminator held was what seemed to be an assault rifle. Her eyes widen in fear.

Suddenly the looming red eyed figured spoke in a monotone voice, "Sarah Connor" she didn't respond, she just stared back. The figure then looked around the surrounding area as if searching for something.

To Sarah it was obvious what the Terminator was looking for, _it's looking for John,_ she thought to herself this meant it hadn't found John, she smirked slightly. Suddenly the Terminator lifted its assault rifle pointing it at Sarah's head, she closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable. When she heard the gunshots she thought she was dead but, she wasn't. Sarah opened her eyes to see the Terminator before being riddled with rounds it's form melting under them.

She turned to see Cameron unleashing gunfire from her AK-47 which had customized thermite rounds, as the bullets were fired the heat generated would light them on fire, as soon as the bullets made impact against the Terminator it'd melt into it's form. Once one clip was depleted Cameron loaded in a new one, she kept on firing until most of the Terminator was a melted form. Cameron walked over making sure the CPU was destroyed which it was.

She then rushed back to get John and then she ran back to Sarah. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sarah's leg immediately, she started to scan Sarah's leg, she sighed when the scan revealed the artery to be intact. But, if she removed the metal piece from Sarah's leg, she could ultimately bleed out from a flesh wound that large or contract an infection. Cameron didn't have the supplies to perform the necessary treatment. As Cameron looked to John, she could see him sobbing slightly upon his mother.

"Momma!" John called out.

Sarah breathed heavily before responding, "I'm...I'm fine John" she hugged her son gently whilst John nearly squeezed the life out of her.

Cameron interrupted their moment, "Sarah, we need to go" she uttered intensely. Sarah just nodded weakly. Cameron looked around the camp to see if there was any intact vehicles but, there wasn't. _The Terminator was efficient,_ Cameron huffed annoying at the thought.

As Cameron tried to pick Sarah up, she screamed in pain even when Cameron hoisted Sarah's let arm around her neck. Cameron gently placed Sarah back down on the ground, she could see tears welling up in Sarah's eyes.

Sarah looked to Cameron, "Cameron, you need to go"

In response Cameron shook her head vigorously, "No I'm not leaving you"

She could see the anger building up in Sarah something she'd never seen in her before, "Yes! You are!..." Sarah grunted from the pain in her leg, then spoke in a calmer voice "...look, the authorities will be here soon the nearest town isn't far so people most definitely have seen the smoke"

As Cameron was about to respond, she paused hearing the sounds of sirens in the distance and helicopters overhead.

Sarah sighed, breathing heavily and grunting from pain as she tried to shift her leg, "Please Cameron, go, take John and that duffel bag with the ID's and money you need"

Cameron didn't know what to say, her CPU was calculated at a rate she never experienced.

"Go into hiding..." Sarah breathed heavily once again "...I'll find you after I've recovered"

Cameron stared at Sarah for a moment, as a tear ran down her cheek. Without hesitation Cameron picked up the duffel bag and then picked a relentless John whom didn't want to leave. Cameron walked hurriedly into the dense jungle heading towards a place of safety before the authorities could arrive. Before heading further into the jungle Cameron turned around with a sobbing John in her arms looking back at Sarah.

Sarah waved a goodbye to both her son and Cameron with her own tears spilling from her eyes. Cameron then turned away reluctantly heading further into the dense jungle. As for Sarah she shifted herself up against the side of a hut, still crying and waiting for the authorities to arrive.

* * *

 **2 hours later...**

As Cameron continued to trek through the jungle with John in her arms, she contemplated on where to go. _First I'd need to get somewhere to stay for the night and then acquire a vehicle,_ she thought to herself. But first she had to stop for John's sake.

As she stopped in a rather spacious area in the jungle, she gently placed John on the ground to allow him some freedom to move. But like a flick of switch, John started racing back the way they trekked, Cameron immediately reacted.

"John!" she scooped him up in her arms.

Instantly John started crying and trying to viciously break free from her grip with little success, a tear came to Cameron's eye just thinking about just how distraught he must be from leaving his mother.

As John continued in his antics, whilst Cameron tried to calm him down, "John please!..." John then started to slap his hands against her "...John! Calm down please!"

Cameron knelt to the floor still holding John in her arms, shortly afterwards he started to calm down resorting to sobbing against Cameron's chest, she then gently stroked John's fine brown hair.

"It's okay John..." she whispered to him quietly "...I'm here you, I'll always be here for you" she then kissed the top of John's head then rested her cheek against the same spot letting another tear run down on top of John's head. Whilst gently stroking his head and patting his back gently, John continued to sob but soon afterwards his crying got quieter and quieter until he fell asleep.

* * *

 **27 minutes later...**

After Cameron had acquired a motel room for her and John, and settled John on the rooms bed, she immediately started to check whether the room was safe and secure once satisfied she decided to move the only chair in the room near the front window of the room. As she sat down in the chair she checked on John once satisfied he returned her gaze to looking out the window keeping an eye out for any threats to her and John.

As a few minutes went by she felt something tug her trouser leg, she turned to see John looking up at her, his arms outstretched towards.

"John go back to bed" she said sternly.

All John did was whimper and thumped his feet in annoyance at her reluctance. Cameron then reached down picking John up and placing him on her lap, John instantly resting his head against her chest closing his eyes. He then instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her stomach, Cameron smiled at the sight of a sleeping little John on her lap.

Then something clicked in her CPU, the thought of leaving Sarah must have been a distraught experience for John, although she cared for Sarah deeply herself in her on way. But, just thinking of the effect this situation could have on John made her cringe at the thought, she then decided to change her thoughts to something else.

She then tried to think of the most likely place Sarah would expect to find them as she kept thinking, she suddenly remembered something Sarah told her not so long ago, _once I've learnt enough to John to become the future leader of the Human Resistance, we'll be returning to Los Angeles,_ Cameron didn't know why they'd return to Los Angeles, to be honest she never really thought about it.

After she was certain of where she and John would go, all she need to think about was how to acquire a car without being caught or alerting the authorities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Mexico, March 1993 - John Connor | Age: 1 year and 4 months...**

John was still resting peacefully on Cameron, she looked down seeing the innocent little John sleeping. She instinctively brushed a small strand of his brown hair away from his face, after doing so, she caressed his cheek. Cameron admired how cute John looked when sleeping after a few moments, she decided that she needed to clean herself up a bit before the two them set off.

As Cameron gently placed the sleeping form of John on the nearby bed, she checked to see if he had woken up but, thankfully he hadn't. As she continued towards the bathroom she heard ruffling behind her, she spun around to find John awake crawling towards her whimpering a hand out towards her. John kept moving towards as he did, she realized he was about to fall off the edge, he almost reached the edge of the bed and that's when Cameron kicked herself into action.

John slipped on the edge tumbling but, before he hit the floor head first, Cameron had caught him mid air. Cameron was so panicked that even malfunction messages appeared across her HUD, she held John slightly further away from her in order to chastise him.

"John, you don't do that type of stuff..." John rubbed his small hands against his eyes to get the tiredness out of them "...you could of hurt yourself"

All John did was reach out with both hands wrapping them around Cameron's neck and himself in tightly. He rested his fragile head against Cameron's cheek whilst she gently patted his back, sending him back into a deep sleep.

She decided not to clean herself up, instead picking up the duffel bag the two of them left the motel room heading towards the motel reception. She walks into the reception area seeing an old man slouched in he chair behind the desk, reading the day's newspaper. The old man put the newspaper to deal with his customer.

"How was your night?" he asked.

Cameron smiled when responding, "It was fine, thank you"

As she paid for the night, the old man spoke up again, "How old is he?" the old man pointed a finger at John.

"One year, four mo..." Cameron was about to give a detailed answer when she remembered something, that Sarah told her, _don't give complicated answers make them short and simple._

"He's just over a year old" she replied.

"I bet you were happy when you gave birth to him"

This statement dazed Cameron slightly not knowing how to respond to the old man, "Yes...yes I was" she paid the bill, she and the old man exchanged their goodbyes. As Cameron exited the motel walking further away, as she did, she scanned the surrounding area for any viable vehicles to use. In the distance she spotted a dodge ram, she walked over to it. Any other time she'd have smashed the window open but, having little John sleeping in her arms, she resulted to yanking the door open forcefully.

She gently strapped John to the seat whom was still sleeping, Cameron then went around the other sitting in the driver's seat. Starting up the dodge ram she pulled it out from the parking space then drove down the road.

* * *

 **Sarah Connor...**

After Cameron had taken John away before the authorities, after they did arrive they immediately took Sarah to the nearest hospital. Sarah was now lying on a hospital bed recovering from the injury that was inflicted upon her back at the paramilitary camp.

She wanted to leave to find Cameron and her son but, due to her injury she'd barely be able to move around. Sarah laid there wondering what Cameron and John were doing, she desperately wanted to find them but, how could she when being severely injured in the leg. She contemplated with herself about what she should do.

As she thought to herself, she remembered mentioning something to Cameron, _we'll be returning to Los Angeles,_ Sarah hoped that Cameron remembered but, she knew all too well that Cameron would remember.

* * *

 **Resistance Soldier...**

Ever since arriving from the future, the Resistance soldier had been trying to find Sarah Connor. He heard about the 'supposed' accident at a nearby paramilitary camp but, he knew deep down that the real cause was The Terminator that was sent back. He still knew that the other Terminator was still out there looking for the Connors.

He went to the paramilitary camp earlier that day to figure out the whereabouts of the Connors. However, he realized that the camp was swarming with public services, the police, fire brigade and ambulances rushing around. He soon realized that Sarah Connor was being moved to an ambulance and knew instantly that she was being transferred to a hospital. Since then he tailed the ambulance to the hospital that Sarah was admitted to.

And now he was sitting outside the hospital waiting and watching, for the right moment.

Out the corner of his eye his caught a glimpse of a rather emotionless person, this man had no form of life present in his eyes and instantly the Resistance soldier knew it was a Terminator, he got out the car tailing the Terminator going into the hospital.

* * *

 **Sarah Connor...**

Sarah was still resting on her bed, just contemplating everything that is happening. As she just laid there on her bed, the door to her room was suddenly opened, she turned to see a man standing there. At first she was confused and curious at the sight of this towering man but, as soon as she saw the man reaching inside his jacket pocket, her breathe caught in her throat.

As she saw the gun appear, pointed towards her head. Sarah's face was as pale as a ghost, she closes her eyes awaiting her inevitable end. Upon hearing the gunshot sound, she realized that it didn't impact her head. She upon her eyes to see the Terminator being shot, shell after shell from a shotgun in the chest.

The Terminator fell to the floor motionless, suddenly at the door another man appeared before Sarah. Upon seeing the new arrival, Sarah went into shock at first she thought it was dream, she blinked her eyes a few times she just couldn't believe it.

 _Kyle Reese_

He ran towards her grabbing her arm, he glances between her and the motionless Terminator, "Come with me if you want to live"

Sarah just couldn't react just a few years ago she watched Kyle Reese die, protecting her from the first Terminator sent back to kill her. And now she was gazing upon the same man again but, he seemed slightly older to her. He looked back at her, this time more intensely.

"You want to live, come on!"

Sarah immediately moved but, as soon as she put wait on her injured leg she squirmed in pain. Kyle noticed her pain, he threw her left arm around his neck and started helping her to the emergency exit. Luckily for them Sarah was put into a room on the ground floor of the hospital, as they got to the emergency exit, Kyle turned around seeing the Terminator starting to stand back up.

He leant Sarah against the wall pulling a grenade from his inside pocket he pulled the pin then rolled the grenade towards the Terminator. Kyle then helped Sarah off the wall. he kicked the emergency exit door open upon taking the first step out they both hear the grenade go off back in the corridor.

The two of them rushed to Kyles car, he gently placed Sarah in the passengers seat then ran around to the other side getting in the driver's seat as he started up the car, both he and Sarah glanced at the Terminator just coming out of the emergency exit. Kyle instantly put the car gear the vehicle sped off leaving a trailing Terminator back at the hospital.

* * *

 **Cameron and John Connor...**

After driving a bit towards Los Angeles, Cameron decided to stop at a gas station mainly for little John to get something to eat and drink. As she got out the car, John literally stood up watching Cameron hoping she'd take him with her, he smiled when she opened the door up on his side. John hands his arms outstretched for Cameron to pick him up.

Cameron gave little John a sweet smile then picked him up holding John in her arms, she walked into the gas station. Upon entering they immediately moved to the food and drink area. Although Cameron was adamant in John eating healthily, he didn't come to accept the idea like she hoped after much rejection from little John, Cameron had to resort to getting John a packet of crisps and fruit juice.

She walked over to the counter but, she had put John down in order to get money out of her trouser pockets. Once she had paid, she looked down to find that John wasn't there once again panic started to set in.

She rushed around the store looking for John, "John!" she called out.

Upon turned an aisle she sees John playing with a toy, the processing speed in her CPU slows down when she saw John. As she neared John she noticed what the toy was, that John was playing with, it was a toy that resemble a robot. Cameron could clearly see that John was smiling whilst playing with the toy, she picked little John up in her arms. Looking at him clearly mimicking a worried face towards John.

"John, don't ever do that again..." John's happy face instantly disappears and changes into a guilty face "...you can't run off like that" John weakly nodded still holding onto the toy.

Cameron decided to cheer John up, knowing she have been a bit too forceful, "What's that in your hand?" she smirked.

To Cameron it seemed that John contemplated at first, on whether to show Cameron but, he decides to do so anyway. Cameron already knew what the toy was but, kids loved to show adults regardless.

"You want me to buy it for you?"

John's face immediately returns to a look of joy and he nods vigorously. Cameron couldn't help but, do the same as little John.

As she paid for the toy, something in her CPU told her to show motherly affection to John as if instinctively she placed a kiss on John's small plump cheeks. John smiled even wider then wrapped his arms around Cameron's neck, resting his head in the crevice between her shoulder and neck.

After paying her the toy, she placed it in John's small hands seeing the sweet small smile on his face. They then exited the gas station returning to their Dodge Ram.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Mexico, March 1993 - John Connor | Age: 1 year and 4 months...**

* * *

 **Sarah Connor...**

Sarah was still in shock at seeing the very man she saw die just over twelve months ago, sitting in the drivers seat of the same car. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to control herself with no success, as for Kyle he kept glancing at Sarah, the kept going down the road for a few more miles when he suddenly pulled over to the side on the highway.

"You okay?" Kyle asked, looking slightly concerned.

Sarah just looked away, she then launched for the door however Kyle stopped her grabbing her left forearm. Sarah retaliated by striking Kyle in the face. It dazed Kyle slightly but, not enough to stop him from restraining Sarah, as he grabbed both of her wrists, she relentlessly tried to punch Kyle in the face. Kyle reinforced his grip on Sarah's wrists eventually restricting her movement.

Anger built up in Kyle, "Don't do that again" he said quietly with a hint of venomous in his tone.

Sarah started to calm down, her breathing still ragged at the circumstances that were presented before her. Kyle's grip remained on Sarah's wrists but, loosened.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again, are you okay?..." he asked, when Sarah didn't reply, he pressed on "...are you hurt, injured?"

Sarah moved her mouth to reply but, instead she gasped in shock at the sharp pain in her abdomen, she clutched her the side of her stomach realizing the large patch of blood on her t-shirt. Kyle without caring lifted her top to see the gunshot wound and blood slowly oozing out of it.

Worry was evident in Kyle's face, "I'm going to take you back to the Resistance safe-house" Kyle put the car in gear and started to drive further down the highway.

As for Sarah she sat there contemplating to herself, _great, first I get injured at the paramilitary camp and now I'm injured again however, this time it's the abdomen instead of the leg, what's next a lost limb!_ Sarah smirked at the thought but, eventually sleep started to take her as she was too weak to stay awake. Her eyes slowly closed which were upon the kind face of that of, Kyle Reese.

* * *

 **Cameron and John Connor...**

As Cameron walked out of the store with a bag of food for John and his personal 'toy'. John had gone out of his way to try and irritate Cameron not realizing that she was incapable of giving in to such actions. As they both neared their vehicle, John kept purposely poking Cameron in the cheek.

Cameron turned to look at little John, "Your tactics to annoy me, John Connor are worthless, if your mother was here maybe it would work but, they won't with me" she scolded little John.

His response was to huff in annoyance as if disappointed that he didn't get the reaction he wanted, he decided to lazily rest his head on Cameron's shoulder. Cameron pulled out the car keys from her pockets and inserted it into car boot door, turning it hearing the metallic click as the locks were unlocked. She started packing the contents within the store bags into the back of the vehicle, she laid John on the edge whom was swinging his legs from his raised position clearly bored.

Cameron watched John closely with interest, she didn't know why John was acting like this. She looked around her surroundings expecting the answer to appear before her, in the store bag in her hand, she saw John's toy, she reached into the bag and pulled it out looking at it with interest. From her files about children especially John's age they saw fun in playing with toys, Cameron decided that giving John the toy was the best course of action.

She reached forward with the toy in her hand towards John. He turned to look at the toy and he produced a small smile, John took the toy in his hands and started to play with it. But, Cameron could still see the look of disappointment and boredom in John's facial features, the smile on her face faded slowly at John's reaction.

As her CPU processed information on this new occurrence, she sensed someone watching she stood still for a moment then turned to see a man in a long coat looking towards her and John, before she could run a scan on the target, he turned walking into the store. Cameron started walking to pursue the target but, remember that she had John to contend with, she turned around looking at little John playing with his toy. Even though she felt she needed to pursue this target, Cameron knew that leaving a vulnerable little child was stupid especially when that child will grow up to be the saviour of mankind.

Cameron walked back to the car and lifted John of the edge and placed him standing upon the floor, she swiftly closed the car boot door then lifted John into her arms. They rounded the car, Cameron opened the passenger door slipping John into the seat then strapped him tightly and securely into the seat. Cameron then walked over to the drivers side and literally hopping into her seat, she put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking space and out onto the highway continuing their journey towards Los Angeles.

* * *

 **Mysterious Man in Store...**

The man reached into the pocket of his long coat and pulled out a picture of a girl, it was Cameron at the paramilitary camp. He rubbed his thumb over where Cameron's face was on the picture, he was contemplating to himself.

From the crowd another male figure appeared, he walked up to the man in the long coat.

"So any luck?" he asked.

At first the man didn't recognize his comrade next to him, he glances up at his comrade and the picture before settling his gaze upon his comrade, "Err, yeah I found her"

"Really? Where!"

"Sumner's chill out, everything is under control"

Sumner's face changed from shock to annoyance, "How do you know?"

The man shifted uncomfortable in his position, "Because, I've just seen her"

Sumner's looked around frantically to see if the girl was anywhere nearby, "Was John with her?"

The man sighed rubbing his forehead getting annoyed with all the questions, "Yeah, she had John with her, he's safe"

"That's good to hear" Sumner's smirked.

"Suppose John was right about her" the man spoke casually.

Sumner's nodded, "Yeah I suppose he was", he walks off leaving the man wearing the long coat to look out of the store window.

* * *

 **Cameron and John Connor...**

It was night time seeing that Cameron didn't require sleep to recuperate, she continued to drive down the highway by morning she and John should be in Los Angeles that's when she'll start looking for a temporary residence. Thinking of John, she looked to her right seeing the small child sleeping peacefully holding onto his toy tightly.

Cameron was interested in why children find comfort in playing with toys to her it didn't serve any benefit but, as she watched John play with the toy during the car journey. She came to the conclusion that it wasn't about it being a benefit to John, it was about having fun. John enjoyed what he was doing regardless of whether it benefitted him in the long run.

She looked out through the windshield with her night vision activated, whilst using her CPU to process this new information she had acquired in the last few hours.

* * *

 **Kyle Reese...**

It had been a few hours since Kyle came back to the Resistance safe-house with an Sarah. The medics immediately got to work on her, it only took a hour and a half to complete the surgery since then Sarah had been resting due to losing a considerable amount of blood.

Kyle was speaking with Summer's who'd just return from his search mission.

"So you found her?" Kyle asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, along with John" Summer's replied.

Kyle nodded, "Good as long as John is with her, he should be safe"

"What about Sarah..." Summer's pauses looking towards the door rubbing his stubbly beard "...she's gonna want to see him"

Kyle sighed rubbing his forehead, "We can't with that machine out there, we could lead it to Cameron and John we can't allow that..." Kyle stood there thinking to himself "...we have to take out that machine before we can go to John"

Summer's nodded, "Okay, I'll sort out the traps with a few others in case you were followed", Kyle nodded in acknowledgment. Summer's instantly vacated the room leaving Kyle there alone, he plumped down onto the seat behind him as he thought of the current circumstances of their situation.


	4. Chapter 4 (Future 1)

**Chapter Four (Future #1)**

* * *

 **Future, 2024 - TechCom Command**

Connor walked down the long spiralling corridors of what was TechCom Command, as Connor neared his destination he could hear the sound of hurried footsteps behind him.

Derek had caught up with Connor once he did, he matched his marching pace with the Major.

"Connor, you think it's wise to do this?" Derek asked.

Connor sighed, annoyed by Derek's lack of trust in him but, also his insistence on the subject, "I don't Know Derek, I'm just doing what I think is right"

"Well I think the plan is fubar"

Connor smirked, "You always think that Derek"

It wasn't long before the two arrived at a heavily guarded door, TechCom soldiers were equipped with M-27 Phased Plasma Guns. There was even a RBS-80 Phased Plasma Pulse Gun mounted aimed towards the door. Connor stood there for a moment staring at the door as if having second thoughts. He turns to look at the guards standing by the door.

"Open it up", Connor ordered.

The guards looked at one another as if delirious of what was just said to them.

"Open it up!", Connor shouted firmly.

The guards hurried to the door opening it up, the team mounting the turret charged up the weapon aiming it inside the room. The four guards move into the room aiming her rifles at a human figure on the ground. The room was brightly lit, Connor walked in cautiously when he stopped in the centre of the group of four guards their weapons still aimed at the person on the ground. Derek still stood purposefully far from the room but, close enough to intervene.

The person on the floor had their legs tight up against their chest, the physical structure of the person seemed to be female. Her head was resting between her legs.

The look on Connor's face appeared to be one of both disgust and sympathy for the person curled up on the floor in front of him.

"Are you hear to terminate me, John?", the girl said in a shy voice.

"I know I should terminate you but, I don't think I have the courage to do so", Connor replied.

The girl shifted slightly stealing a glance at Connor then quickly retreating to her previous position.

"You tried to kill me" Connor suddenly mentioned.

Suddenly Connor could hear quiet sobs emanating from the girl, "I wasn't in control John, honestly I wasn't"

Connor walked towards the girl, he knelt down before her and cupped her cheek in his hand moving her head to face him. He took in her cute and petite features, her emerald green eyes and pixie cut brown hair. What surprised Connor the most was the silver tears running down the girls face.

Connor felt tears come to his eyes, he said in a shaky voice, "What did Skynet do to you?"

The girl shifted holding on to Connor tightly, "I don't know John"

Connor then hugged the girl in his arms not saying a word.

The girl then looked up, "John, wipe me from the programming..." she pauses for a moment, Connor didn't know what to say "...I beg of you John, please"

* * *

 **Future, 2024 (One Day Later) - TechCom Command Engineering**

The girl from the cell was lying on the table strapped to it. Connor was stood next to the table looking at the girl.

"Are you sure you want this?" Connor asked.

The girl nodded, "I'm sure John, I can't live with...this" she said referring to herself.

John nodded, on the table next to the girl was a syringe which contained some sort of silver liquid. He picked up the syringe taking second glances at the girl debated whether what he was doing was the right thing to do.

The girl sensed Connor's unease at the predicament, "It's okay John, you've done this before"

Connor swallowed, "I have done this but, not to someone so close to me"

He carefully injected the syringe and pushed on the plunger, the silver liquid slowly disappeared into the girls body. It wasn't long before the girls eyes slowly closed, then there was nothing, she didn't move, speak or open her eyes. It had been a few minutes when the door to the room suddenly opened, Derek walked up next to Connor.

"So is she alright?" Derek suddenly asked.

Connor looked to Derek briefly then back to the girl, "I have no idea, it's the first time I've done this"

They both stood there for a while in silence until Derek speaks up, "I'm sorry about what happened to her, if there was anything we could of done..."

Connor's anger gets the better of him, "Well we can't can we, what's done is done"

Derek at that point decided not to carry the conversation any further, as they both stood in silence for the next few seconds that was when she woke up from her trance. Connor instantly stood up straight as for Derek he took a step back.

The girl looked at Connor with a completely blank expression, Connor stood there looking at her curiously as he gulped wondering whether the procedure had worked. The girl continued to stare at Connor intently never breaking her gaze.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Yes, you're John Connor leader of TechCom. Prophesied leader of the Worldwide Resistance"

"That's right..." he pauses to rub the back of his neck "...how are you feeling?"

The girl seemed as if she was going to answer but, stopped before she did, "I don't understand the question"

Connor feels both relief and lose at her response, "Sorry, I meant, is your processor functioning properly?"

A small smile emanates on the girls face, "Thank you for your explanation, and yes I am processing at 100%" Without warning the girl changes swiftly into her liquid metal form, then reconstructs into her human form at lighting speed that not even a T-1000 could do. This sends shivers down the spines of both Connor and Derek.

Connor watched as the girl looked at her right hand with frightening intense interest, he continued to watch when the girls hand started to produce liquid metal spiral patterns around her forearm and hand.

"What is your mission?" Connor asked pulling the girls interest towards him.

She looks at him briefly before she averts her gaze ever so slightly, the expression on her face gave the impression was in deep concentration, "I don't have a mission"

"That's because you have a choice"

"A choice" the girl asked, confusion surrounding her facial features, "You saved me from Skynet's control, I wish to propose a mission parameter"

Connor looked at the girl interest, "Of course"

"I wish to protect and serve Major John Connor"

To be honest Connor was relatively surprised by this, it was the first time a Terminator ever wished to propose a mission for themselves as they hadn't developed far enough out of Skynet's reach to learn or comprehend the action. It also both a surprise to Connor and Derek that the girl wished to place Connor himself as her purpose.

The girl continued to look at Connor with unrivalled interest, "Was my suggest inappropriate?" she said breaking Connor out of his stupor.

Connor blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Oh...er no it's totally fine, you can set that as your primary mission"

The produced a small smile as did Connor, as for Derek he felt odd just standing there watching the two so interrupted there little moment to bring something else to Connor's attention.

"Connor, we have a Command meeting in five minutes" Derek said, tapping the old worn out watch on his wrist.

"Oh, yes thank you for reminding me Derek" Connors turns to leave following Derek knowing the girl was following behind him when something occurred to him. Connor turns around to speak to the girl, whom in return instantly stops.

"It just came across my mind, we need to give you a name"

The girl tilted her head, reminding Connor strongly of the girl he use to know just moments ago before he injected that silver fluid. This brought back strong but, hurtful memories to his mind.

The girl was again in deep concentration not noticing Connor's behaviour, "I have no files of existing names, however they may be locked behind my encrypted files"

Connor knew all too well why that was the case, "Well let's give you a new one" Connor stood there thinking intently to himself, it wasn't long before he came up with a name he thought would suit her.

"How about Elizabeth?" Connor said looking at the girl, smirking to himself.

She stood there for a moment looking at Connor with her blank expression, at first Connor felt unease at how she was acting until she gave John her sweet smile, "Elizabeth, I like that name" she said.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So it's been a long time sorry for the long update been busy as of lately. Anyway you probably have noticed that this chapter is slightly different as it's set in the future. Firstly I just want to say that I have decided that from now on with this story every four chapters will be set in the future like this one, this is to help flesh out some of the new characters that I have in the main storyline. However I probably won't do this through out the rest of the story until I reach a certain point in the story.

As well I wanted you to know that I am already working on the next chapter and will still be continuing my other TSCC series specifically 'I'll Find You' story.

I hope you've had a great Christmas and New Year and wish you all a happy and healthy 2016!


	5. Important Update!

**Update**

I just wanted to let my readers know that Mother From The Future is on a hiatus at the moment, before people stay saying 'oh I thought you weren't writing TSCC fanfics anymore?'. Well that statement still stands, but I was only talking about post-BTR TSCC fanfics anything outside of that category is what I'll be writing in the future.

As for Mother From The Future, it's on hiatus because well I never really had a plan set out for it something I thought and just wrote as I went. The next chapter won't come out for this story for a while as I am working on my Halo fanfic and other projects so don't expect anything soon. Sorry for this pointless update, but I thought I should inform those that read this and not my post-BTR work.

Anyway feel free though to still re-read any of my work and leave constructive feedback as I'll still be looking on my TSCC fanfics for reviews. If you're a Halo feel free to check out the fanfic, ' **Halo: The Awakening** ' and let me know what you think.

Finally, this is a bit of weird thing to post on a fanfiction website, but hey I am trying to get as much feedback as I can. For the last few (one of the reasons to why I wasn't active here for almost a year) I have been working on my own military science fiction novel series, it's only one book with twenty or so chapters I'm trying to get as much constructive feedback as I can. So I know this isn't the site to be posting such things on, however I just wanted to let those know whom maybe interested in reading something a little new to them.

Even if it's one chapter or all chapters I don't mind, if you already have an account on this website feel free to leave a comment or review with your feedback. If you don't or you just don't want to make an account, but have read my work just PM here with your feedback. Link will be down below, as always take care and peace out!

 **Radiance: Project Marshal** (My Personal Project) - /books/941337-Radiance-Project-Marshal-Radiance-1-


End file.
